sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:An Interrogation
The Setting: Personal Barracks - Karrde's Base - Myrkr The barracks for the base's residents are clean and comfortable without being either too austere or too luxurious. Like the other buildings in the complex, the barracks are panelled with dark woods with blue recessed lighting, with approximately one dozen unmarked doors on either side of the corridor. Windows on either end of the building allow cool, piney breezes to flow through during the day, adding to the ambiance. The Players: Declan An intense fortyish man with dark hair just starting to grey at the temples. Of medium height and build, his whole being seems concentrated in the lines of his weathered face: urban, edged, and shadowed. His expression is usually one of almost Jedi serenity; but his eyes are always alert, and no detail is missed by their emerald gaze. He is dressed in a cream-colored linen tunic with bright crewelwork on the small stand-up collar, as well as along the front opening and the close-fitting sleeves. A well-worn utility belt and unfitted knee-high boots complete the outfit. He has a wearable data pad strapped to his left forearm, with a tiny display and keyboard on the inside of his wrist. Jessalyn The composure of this young human woman is probably the most striking thing about her. Though otherwise unassuming, her expression is one of surprising coherence and calm, belied only by the slightly mischievous gleam in her leaf green eyes. Shining dark red hair falls in unruly silken waves down to the middle of her back, framing her wide cheekbones and smooth, pale skin not as fragile as most redheads'. She is relatively tall for a human woman, with long-boned limbs and a natural grace amplified by her skills. She is wearing a loose, cream-colored tunic made out of some light material, scooping low beneath her startlingly white throat and showing off a thin silver chain set with a rough-hewn but shiny blue-green stone that rests just below her collarbone. The tunic is belted at her narrow waist and the full sleeves end just above her pale slender wrists. She wears a pair of tight, dark brown pants tucked into knee-high black leather boots, both complementing the best pair of legs in ten parsecs. Instead of the usual protocol droid, Jessalyn's meal is brought in by a middle-aged man holding a tray with hooka motifs. The exotic scents that fill the room as he sets the tray down make clear that it's not the usual fare either. The man performs a respectful bow from the waist and opens the food containers for you. "Sugared Giya orchid leaves and sliced malu fruit, and some saffa tea to wash it down," he explains in a soft, cultured voice. "I hope you'll find it satisfactory." The flame-haired woman glances up from where she was sitting on the small bed designated for her, tinkering with some kind of device that is open in her hand, exposing the wires and components that make up its insides. She smiles at the man, setting aside her project, and rising from the bed. "Oh, it smells delicious," she comments, wiping her soiled hands on her trouser legs. "I'm starving, too. Thank you." "Excellent," he replies, straightening, "I have found that this is about as good as the indigineous kitchen is going to get." Pointing to a nearby chair, he adds: "Do you mind if I join you for a while? I would very much like to talk to you." "Please," Jessa consents with a kind smile as she nods toward the chair in question. "Excuse me while I wash my hands real quick. I've been trying to get this thing to work right." The former mechanic disappears into the 'fresher for a moment, and then returns to take her own seat in front of the food. "I don't believe we've met," she says as she spreads the napkin on her lap and picks up a fork. "My name is Jessalyn. You're one of Karrde's... employees?" The muted green eyes follow Jessalyn as she disappears for a beat and then, quickly and discreetly, the man presses a button on the device around his left forearm. "I'm very pleased to meet you, miss Jessalyn," he says when the woman returns, still standing besides the chair. "My name is Declan Rahn. Indeed, I am proud to be one of Mr. Karrde's retainers." Only when the other has taken her seat, does he move to occupy his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Mr. Rahn," Jessa begins. But then all at once, she glances upward, her eyes moving in a darting motion. The Force pockets are shifting again... but this time, she heard something simultaneously. Where she had been blinded only moments before, she can now touch the energy field once again, and the new sensation is marked by what sounds like the skittering of feet retreating from above. "Did you hear that?" she breathes, holding out a hand, seemingly unaware that her fork is still perched in it. Declan sits with his hands resting on his knees, his posture relaxed. As Jessalyn asks her question, he seems more interested in the tone of her voice and the expression on her face, so it takes him a beat to register to content of her words. "Hmmm?" he says, tilting his head, "Can't say that I do. But this planet is very much temming with life and the electro-static field do not keep all the nosy critters out. No need to worry though - we have learned to deal with most predators here. His gaze wanders to the plexiglass window. Outside, multi-winged birds of paradise can be seen weaving between the pines, plucking fluorescent insects out of the twilight sky. "From the safety of the base, the jungle seems almost idyllic," he continues, "Until the occasion mating cry of a wild vornskr shatters the peace. Please, don't let these sounds disturb an exquisite meal." A gesture towards the steaming tumbler holding the saffa tea. "Shall I?" The red head shakes from side to side. Perhaps she seems rude, but this is an important piece of the puzzle Jessalyn's been trying to solve ever since her arrival on Myrkr, and not even her growling stomach can dissuade her. Leaving her seat, she goes to stand in front of the open window, feeling the mild breeze and smelling the green, fertile pollen of the forest. It's the kind of place she would love, ordinarily, and as the elegant birds swoop by on the changing air currents, Jessa frowns and glances over her shoulder. "I'm not afraid of the animals. Forgive me, sir. You see, ever since we arrived here, I've had trouble being able to feel the Force. It's as if there are places where it just doesn't exist, and these places move around. It just doesn't make sense." Declan Rahn nods and leans forward to pick up the tumbler. "Ah, the Force..." he muses, "I myself, of course, do not share such subtle powers of perception and I have found little amiss on Myrkr. However, from records both Imperial and Republican, I did learn that this planet has been little explored, if at all. In fact, Mr. Karrde's scout teams may have been the first sentients to venture here. There are secrets to be unlocked here, I am sure. But, for the moment, we have other priorities - and so, it seems, have you and Mr. Simon." From the way he pours the saffa into tiny earthenware mugs, his lips pursed, it seems that he has performed these motions many times - one of his private little rituals. Taking advantage of her momentary ability to reach out with the Force, Jessalyn spends a moment searching the nearby trees with her eyes and her other senses, becoming aware of the life teeeming in the forest, each tiny creature and hulking predator lending its stamp to the Force which flows between them all. Slipping deeper into concentration, the myriad pattern of all the connected lifeforms is weaved in her mind... but there they are. Bubbles where she can sense nothing, no creature, no heartbeat, and yet they move in the same kind of path as the other animals. At last opening her green eyes, Jessa feels a bit relieved that she has solved at least part of the problem. The answer lies out there in the forest. She will have to do some exploring. But for now, she smiles over at Declan, remembering her manners. Returning to the chair, she picks up her napkin and fork again. "Forgive me, it does smell delicious. I feel terrible about the risks Mr. Karrde has taken on our behalf. I never wanted to get him into any kind of trouble. Hopefully we can help make up for it in some useful way." Although the focus of the Force sensitivity is not directed at him, a subtle shift can nevertheless be detected in Declan during the few beats that Jessalyn concentrates. Without any overt outward signs, his mind becomes guarded, wary - a flicker of negative emotions... mistrust, suspicion, fear? And, just as abruptly, back to normal again. Declan leans back and sips the tea contentedly. "Hmmm, Mr. Karrde is in something of a bind," he admits, "But let's talk about you for a moment - what do you expect from Mr. Karrde at this juncture?" If Jessalyn was aware of the dis-ease in Declan, she doesn't show it outwardly. Her smile is pleasant, but concerned at the same time; the Jedi doesn't take the situation lightly at all. "I will be honest with you, Mr. Rahn. I was only recently freed from where Emperor Valak was keeping me in stasis for almost two years. In that time he has put the whole galaxy in a stranglehold. All I know is that I don't know where Luke Skywalker is, and it's my duty to do what I can to help destroy this Death Star. I only wanted to help Karrde find and destroy it, as he had promised the Jedi Master he would do. Now... I am at a loss. Mr. Karrde has already risked too much. I would respect whatever decision he feels he must make at this time." "Let me be frank, Miss Jessalyn," Declan says, the Imperial-bred edge in his voice coming through, "Mr. Karrde is wavering at this point in time. Despite the most strenuous counseling of concerned people such as myself to make amends with the Empire, he has not made any firm decision yet. You have explained your duty - now let me explain mine. Everything we have fought so hard to build - an organization of unparalled subtlety and indisputable neutrality is now jeapordized. Worse, Mr. Karrde himself is in danger. For loyal retainers such as myself, that is unacceptable. Mr. Karrde will make some tough decisions with the next 48 standard hours, and I want to be certain he makes the right ones - the safe ones. To do that, I need more information. I have some questions I need to put to you, and I need the answers to be honest and complete." Jessalyn presses her lips thinly together, her gaze severe as she considers him from across the small table. "As I said, I would respect Mr. Karrde's decision, you don't have to fear that. And I I will answer what I can, of course. Just do not expect me to be able to answer those things I know nothing of." Declan sets down the cup and rolls up his left sleeve. There is a wearable datapad strapped around his arm, which he activates with sharp, precise motions. Reading off the tiny backlit screen, he says: "First question: Was Emperor Valak on the Asteroid Base for the specific purpose of finding you and Mr. Sezirok?" She can't help but chuckle as she looks down at her napkin in her hand. "You will have to ask Valak that. That would be my suspicion, but I do not know for certain." Leaning her elbows on the table, she steeples her fingers and waits for the next question. The answer is logged through the almost impossibly tiny keyboard of the datapad. "Second question: why did Emperor Valak seemingly ignore Mr. Sezirok but directed his full fury at yourself, as evidenced by the recordings of the event?" "I hope you're asking for my opinion, since once again I cannot speak for Emperor Valak," Jessalyn says with a smirk. "And he did not ignore Simon. I believe he was able to take advantage of the situation and Simon's lack of training to easily put him out of commission. The Emperor knows that I'm a fully-trained Jedi, and therefore more of a threat." "Interesting," Declan observes, "I did not know that. Fourth question: Do you believe Emperor Valak was trying to kill or capture you?" Arching a brow, Jessalyn leans back in her chair. "Did you see the tape? I think you know the answer to that without my input." "The tape, sadly, was incomplete - the ion cannon blast made sure our slicers had the thankless job of reconstructing the scrambled data. Therefore, I would have your input all the same," Declan shrugs as he types, "And what about his designs for Mr. Sezirok? These were less obvious." "Look, I don't know what his intentions were, other than wanting to kill me. He's enraged that someone was able to rescue me from him in the first place, I'm sure. But it seems ridiculous to be asking me for his intentions." Jessalyn drums her fingers on the tabletop, beating back her annoyance. "Believe me, miss Jessalyn, I am not enjoying this any more than you do but for Mr. Karrde's sake, please indulge me." Declan pauses to enter a longer string of text, then contiues: "I am particularly intrigued by the relationship between Mr. Sezirok and Emperor Valak. I'll make sure to interview Mr. Sezirok when I have the chance, but I want your input as well. So, my fifth question: what sort of relationship do they have, in your view? By the by, you are letting a perfectly good slice of mula fruit go stale..." Jessa lets her eyes drift to the plate of fruit, but she's uneasy. Where she felt comfortable explaining herself to this man at the beginning of this conversation, his own mistrust seems to have rubbed off on her. So she ignores the casually tossed offering of fruit, and inhales a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. "To my knowledge, they have no relationship whatsoever. I don't believe they have ever really met." With a flick of a button, Declan turns the datapad off and leans back comfortably. "How is the Jedi order doing these days?" he asks, his tone pleasant once more as if he were inquiring about the weather patterns. Composing herself, Jessalyn gives a small shrug. "I do not know. I haven't been able to contact any of the other Jedi." After all, when she left the scene, the only Jedi were Luke and herself. She doesn't even know if there are any others by now. "Forgive me, it has only been a few weeks since I recovered. I'm more than a little out of the loop." "Recovered? Ah yes... the stasis - I commisserate." He is silent for a while, the jungle outside humming with the songs of its insects. "The Jedi purge may have been Palpatine's biggest mistake," he finally says, pensively, "An impopular measure - bad for morale. But, then, going for the hearts and minds of people was part of the New Order. Maybe the Empire never truly understood how important the symbology of the Jedi were to the people of the Galaxy." There is a hint in his voice that this is an observation born from emotion rather than analysis. Without really thinking, Jessalyn tilts her head to the side and speaks. "It's a difficult time for the Jedi now. There aren't enough of us, and the Dark Side is running rampant without the Jedi to check the Sith's power. Yes, it is dangerous to be associated with us in these times. I wish that wasn't the case. I hope someday that will never be an issue again." Whatever emotion there was, it's gone now. "Having said this, I can assure you that Mr. Karrde will not hand you over to Valak. Not now, not ever," Declan says earnestly, "If for no other reason than that such a ruthless act would destroy the morale of his staff. You are safe under Karrde's hospitality. Our foremost concern is how the Emperor found you on the Asteroid Base - a location that is only slightly less secret than this place. We are very, very worried that an Imperial task force may turn up here. For our safety and yours, I will recommend that you and Mr. Sezirok be moved again at the earliest opportunity. Would you agree that such a recommendation is well-founded?" Appreciating his honesty, and perhaps a little relieved, Jessalyn ponders the question for a moment as her fingers tap restlessly on the table's surface. "I don't know how he found us. Perhaps he is powerful enough to track us using the Force. If that's the case, then you're probably right. Staying on the move would be the wisest thing." She nods her head, then for the first time picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip from it. Suddenly, her brow furrows, and she glances sharply at the window. "Wait... unless. Unless the Force is essentially useless on this planet...." Declan raises an eyebrow. "Umm... forgive me for quoting Jedi lore at an initiate of the Force, but isn't the foundation of your religion that the Force is all-encompassing and all-pervasive?" Jessalyn quirks a smile. "Yes, it is. That's why this place is so baffling. But I can't deny the evidence. There's something here that is blocking our Force-senses. Simon and I have both experienced it." She bites down hard on her lower lip, remembering what she sensed out in the forest before, the wheels turning in her head at the implications. "I think whatever it is... it's... alive." Declan rubs his chin thoughtfully - he suddenly realizes that the rythym of what was supposed to be an interrogation, a give and take of conversation, is no longer under his control. But he allows the other to take the initative, intrigued by her notion. "This is fascinating, utterly fascinating. I would like to explore this line of thought further, if you can put up with my company for little while longer. Tell you what, let me fetch the bio-scan records from the archives while you finish your meal - when I return here, we can go through the data to see if something anomalous stands out?" The food still seems to be hot, and Jessalyn smiles. She's more comfortable with the conversation when it isn't an interrogation, and she digs her fork into the fruit. "That would be great," she consents before taking a bite. "I'll see you when you get back." Declan rises smoothly, offers a perfunctory bow and takes his leave. "Enjoy your meal, miss Jessalyn." An Interrogation